The popularity of electronic messaging, particularly instant messaging, continues to grow. Users increasingly share media content items such as electronic images and videos with each other, reflecting a global demand to communicate more visually. Similarly, users increasingly seek to customize the media content items they share with others, providing challenges to social networking systems seeking to generate custom media content for their members. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.